(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improvement in a structure of a weatherstrip for sealing a space between, e.g., an opening edge of a vehicle body and a trunk lid thereof.
(2) Background of the Art
A Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication (non-examined) Sho 61-179114 published on Nov. 8, 1986 exemplifies a previously proposed structure of the weatherstrip.
In the above-identified Japanese Utility Model Application Publication, a hollow sponge rubber (rubber foam) sealing portion is disposed on an upper part of a welt, as a main body of the weatherstrip, made of a solid rubber having a substantially letter-U shaped cross section.
In addition, a plurality of lips are extended toward an inside space of the welt from both opposing surfaces of side parts of the welt.
Furthermore, a sub-lip extended externally from one of the lips is disposed on a base end of one of the side parts of the welt. The sub-lip is faced toward an outside of a vehicle body. The sub-lip serves to prevent liquid such as water from invading into the inside of the vehicle body via a flange portion to be described below.
When the above-described welt is inserted into the flange portion extended upward and disposed on an opening edge of the vehicle body, each lip is impinged so as to grasp the flange portion to prevent a rolling of the welt and the sub-lip is brought in contact with an end outside surface of the vehicle body so as to prevent water or dirt from invading into the inside of the vehicle body.
In the structure of the weatherstrip described above, the sub-lip is continuously extended from the opposing lower lip and the end of the side part placed at an external side of the vehicle body is relatively thick as compared with the lower lip and welt so that a high rigidity of a base end of the welt is ensured. Therefore, since there is not direct relationship between the lower lip and sub-lip, it is difficult and troublesome insert the welt into the flange portion due to the high rigidity of the base end placed between the lower lip and the sub-lip. In addition, the sub-lip is not easily contacted with the end surface of the vehicle body under pressure.